Mom
by SavedByGrace14
Summary: Derek's mom moves across the street, and well, Derek is not too happy. RR


Mom

The whole family was summoned to a family meeting. George and Nora had said that they needed to talk about something very important and it could not wait. The children were confused as to why their parents would call a family gathering. Casey was usually the one to hold these discussions. Casey did not have any complaints this week, so it seemed like there was no need to have a meeting.

The kids came downstairs and took their seats in the living room. The adults were already waiting for them. Casey tried to sit in Derek's chair, but Derek raced to get there before she could sit down. He got into the chair first and pushed her off onto the floor. Casey got up, gave Derek a evil glance and walked over to sit on the couch next to Lizzie. Marti went over to Derek.

"Smerek, Can I sit in your chair?"

"Of course Smarti, you can sit on my lap."

Marti considered this for a moment then reached out her arms so Derek could lift her into the chair.

Casey just rolled her eyes and Derek asked her," Awe Case, are you jealous? Do you want to sit in my lap too?" He smirked at her as she glared at him.

"Not in a million years," He replied quickly.

"Derek, Casey, Stop. I have something to say and I want you all to hear it." George addressed them, his tone very serious. "Do you guys remember when someone bought the house across the street?"

"Yeah, that house has not been lived in for 10 years." Edwin replied.

"What about it?" asked Derek.

"Your mother bought it." George stated with some concern for what their reaction might be.

Edwin and Derek turned to look at each other and then back at their father.

"Abby? You've got to be kidding. Why would she do that?" Derek asked.

"She wants to get to know her children better."

"Why now? Why not 5 years ago? What? Suddenly she cares for us?!" Derek was furious at the fact that his mother thought she could come back into his life.

"She wants to be involved in your life, Derek! And why don't you call her mom? She's your mother!" George yelled back at him. Nora, who was worried about George's tone, put her hand over his to calm him down.

Edwin just sat on the couch with his head down staring at his shoes. Lizzie and Casey sort of felt bad for their step-brothers. They just sat there and watched the drama unfold before them. Marti was still siting in Derek's lap. She seemed to not really care about the whole thing, but she started getting worried when she saw the angry expression on her brother's face.

Derek took Marti off his lap and stood up. "No, she stopped being my mother the day she left us," he said solemnly and turned to go upstairs. "I don't want anything to do with her. Tell her that, will ya?" With that, he stormed up into his room.

15 minutes later, George knocked on Derek's door. "Derek, you're going to talk to me about this! There is no way getting around this!"

George could hear Derek stomp to the door to open it. Derek opened the door and gave his dad a look that said 'What do you want?'

"Derek, it wouldn't be fair to your mother if you chose not to talk to her."

"Yeah, whatever Dad."

George pushed past Derek and went to grab his Ipod of his desk. "Until you decide to accept that Abby wants to be apart of your life, I'll have this."

Derek went over to where his dad was standing. "That's not very fair."

"Yeah, whatever son."

"Could you leave my room now? I have to study." He motions with his hands towards the door.

George walked through the doorway and almost closed the door behind him when he opened his mouth. "By the way, Abby is unpacking today. I would like you to help her move some things. Its not optional." He closed the door.

Derek sat on his bed motionless for what seemed like hours. He did not want to see his mom. Why would he want to help her or talk to her? She walked out of his life when he was 11. He needed his mom still. He remembered the day she left. He remembered seeing the note on the kitchen counter saying, "I can't do this anymore. I thought I could be a mother, but I will never be good enough to deserve such a title. I would let you guys down if I stayed around any longer. I love you all. I hope to see you soon, Abigail."

Abigail was a alcoholic and no matter how many times she tried to stop, she kept going back to those bottles. Once Derek went to talk to his mom about his report card, but she was too wasted to celebrate with him. She gave him a pack on the back and told him to go to his homework. Then there was a time when she screamed at him because he did not do the laundry right. He put her pink slippers in the washer with her favorite white shirt. He did not mean to mess up but she threw things at him and wished she never had children. He went to his room crying that night. A week later, she was gone.

Derek walked to the steps of his mother's new house. It was pretty shabby, but livable. He rang the doorbell, almost hoping she would not hear it and come to the door. Moments later, she opened the door with a somber look on her face.

"Hey Derek."

"Abigail," He greeted with no emotion.

"Come in. I need help moving a few things here."

"Okay."

"First, let me look at you. You have grown into a handsome young man. I bet George is proud of you. You have his chin, ya know."

"Why did you leave us?"

She chuckled. "I was hoping we would not have that conversation right away."

"Why not? You left when I needed a mother the most. What about Marti? She was only 3 years old. How can you leave your infant daughter for me and Dad to raise?"

"Its complicated."

"Then lets sit down and talk about it."

She could tell he was not going to back down. "I felt I could not be a good mom to the 3 of you. I would let you down. You would think of me horribly and I would shrew you up."

"We never asked for perfect. We only wanted someone to sing us to sleep or greet us when we come home from school. Remember when you used to read me the same story over and over because it was the only story I wanted to hear at bedtime? I had to do that for Marti."

She had tears coming from her eyes. "I'm truly sorry for the pain I've caused you. I've changed. I went to rehab and I am a better person. I feel I am ready to be a mom now."

"Being someone's mother is not a choice you have after they are born." Derek said bitterly.

"Derek." She said softly.

"No. I don't need you anymore. Leave me alone."

"No, I love you. I have always loved you. That's the reason I left."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have left!"

"How can I make you understand? You would have ended up like me if I raised you!"

"NO. I wouldn't have. The only thing I've learned from you is to run away!"

"Fine, whatever! You win! I can never regain your affection because I screwed up so bad that you will never forgive me!" She burst out in tears.

He looked over at his mom. He started feeling guilty for some of the things he said to her. He considered going to her and putting his arms around her, but realized that would be too weird for both of them.

"Mom?" He called to her softly.

She looked up from where she was sobbing. "What?"

"You are getting a second chance."

"Really?"

"Mom, I don't care if you mess up. Just be there, Okay? That's all I ask of you."

"Oh, Derek. You have no idea how great it is to hear you call me mom. Can I have a hug?"

"How about a handshake?"

She frowned but reached out her hand. He took it and they smiled at each other.

"Thanks, Derek. I am proud of you."

"What needs to be done here?"

"Are you up for some hard labor?" She wiped away her tears and looked around the room.

"Oh, Pu-lease. I was born ready."

"Yeah, I know, I was there. You were one tough baby."


End file.
